Aparoid
Aparoids (アパロイド, Aparoido) are a race of insect-like creatures that are part-machine, part-life form. 'Appearance' The aparoids are mainly insect-like cybernetic creatures that come in an immense variety, all of which are connected together by a hive mind ruled by the queen. With the Aparoid Princess the survivor, The Aparoid Princess can rule the Aparoid Kingdom without force as Rukia was proclaimed Empress to Aparoids. ''Society and Culture The aparoid race live, fight, and reproduce in similar manners to ant or bee colonies. There are foot soldiers on the ground and in the air like ants. The aparoid queen is very similar to the enormous queens of both species as they are the source of reproduction and are found in tunnel like dwellings. The aparoid homeworld's decor and technologies are built in honeycombed or hexagon shaped patterns which bees are often associated with. They are drawn to large energy scources, like bees to nectar, seeking out lifeforms and technology to assimulate and add to their own ranks and territory. Abilities'' They have the ability to control other technology in a viral manner and are thus extremely lethal to anything that gets in their way. It takes the destruction of the aparoid queen for them to be entirely ridden. The aparoids were also capable of withstanding extreme temperatures and climate environments, particularly severe blizzards. Aparoids can also survive in the vaccum of space, allowing their vast numbers to virtually overwhelm any enemy fleets. Members *Rukia Kuchiki Nations *Aparoid Empire Biology The aparoids are mainly insect-like cybernetic creatures that come in an immense variety, all of which are connected together by community. Aparoid Worker The Aparoid Workers are the work force of the Aparoid colony, they work to keep the colony tidy, maintained, and gather food for the colony. Aparoid Nurse The Aparoid Nurse are the caretakers of the Aparoid colony, they tend to the eggs, larvae and pupae. They never leave the nest, and are always with either the young, or their queen, instead of shooting stinging. Aparoid Soldier The Aparoid Soldiers are ultimate weapon of war deployed by the Aparoid Queen and Aparoid Empress. A giant lumbering engine of death and destruction, and single Aparoid Soldier can effortlessly trample an entire unit of enemy assault soldiers to death. Aparoid Drone The Aparoid Drones are the protectors of the Aparoid colony, they patrol and keep guard over the entire colony, ready to fight off any intruders that dare venture into their colony. Aparoid Princess The Aparoid Princesses are heirs to the Aparoid thrones and had some level of autonomy that other Stingers have. Aparoid Queen The Aparoid Queens are powerful and the most titanic Aparoids that can command lesser Aparoids. Queens were considered some of the highest priority and most the valuable in any Hive. A single Queen could lay hundreds of eggs in a single day. Aparoid Empress The Aparoid Empresses are powerful variants of all the Aparoid Queens. A single Queen could lay hundreds of eggs in a single secong without stopping. Gallery Aparoid Sprites (Star Fox).png Aparoid (2019) Sprites.png Aparoid Empire (2019) Sprites.png Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Entities Category:Fanon